


but I’ll always be here (so don’t think too difficultly)

by AudreyRoscoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jihoon brings their Daesang back to a proud Seungcheol, M/M, Post Asian Artist Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRoscoe/pseuds/AudreyRoscoe
Summary: Jihoon brings their first Daesang back to their leader.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	but I’ll always be here (so don’t think too difficultly)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seventeen story, please forgive me if anything seems wildly wrong.
> 
> I wrote this for a friend and I kept thinking of Seungcheol waiting up for the other members after they won their Daesang, so...
> 
> Lyrics from SVT's Home!
> 
> This features brief discussions of (Seungcheol's) anxiety, so please mind this!

It’s late, so fucking late when they return to the dorm. 

Jihoon feels like going to his room and just pushing his head into the pillow, maybe scream for an hour or two. And then go straight to sleep.  
  


He doesn’t even know if what he’s feeling is happiness or wonder or if all he is is completely overwhelmed.

It’s taking them long, longer than he hoped for, but at the same time he had doubted himself so often, wondering if this was something they were ever going to achieve at all.  
  


And now they did.  
  


He feels the sudden itch to hold the award, as physical proof, and looks around for all the luggage they dropped as soon as they entered. Hopes that none of the staff members took it away from them, to keep it safe somehwere else. After a few minutes of rummaging he finds it, neatly placed in a little box, perfectly designed for it and so, so pretty.  
With the weight in his hands he walks further into the dorm, passing the kitchen where dishes are neatly stacked to dry. He exhales at the sight of them, the worry in his guts slowly dissipating, if only a little.

As soon as he arrives in the living room, he spots exactly what he’s been expecting and dreading at the same time.   
  


“Hey.”

Seungcheol is looking at him, the hood of his sweater pulled up. He’s wrapped in a big blanket. Jihoon thinks one of the members got it for him. Joshua, if he remembers correctly. It’s weighted and Seungcheol had loved it on first sight, the dark blue fabric around his shoulders more often than not now. Jihoon wonders what comfort it is that it brings him. Like some physical representation of the weight he carries as the leader or some other cheesy bullshit like that.

He knows, in reality, that it’s simply a common thing to like when suffering from anxiety, like Seungcheol is. Has been for a while now.  
  


Jihoon walks over to him, sits down on the couch, places the award next to him. He watches the distance he keeps, even if everything inside of him is itching to touch.

Seungcheol looks at their trophy, then back at him, eyes searching his face, and Jihoon can see how red-rimmed they are. He’s always been the proudest leader. He hopes it’s the only cause, but knows it isn’t.  
“I’m really proud of you,” Seungcheol says, pretty lips curling into a smile. It almost reaches his entire face, too, if it weren’t for his eyes, the way his dark brows are twisted with worry.  
  


“We all did it. Don’t act like you and the others didn’t play a big ass role in all of this ,” Jihoon reminds him, going for playing it lightly and it makes Seungcheol laugh.

It’s enough to draw Jihoon closer to him. He was never that great at keeping his distance when Seungcheol looked like this, vulnerable and almost ashamed of it, trying his best to keep the mood up.  
  


“We did, but you produced this album. You know a lot of the credit goes to you. Even if I’m sure one of the members are gonna hit you if you keep correcting them in the studio that often.”

At that, Jihoon just shrugs his shoulders. He has his methods and they work.  
  


Seungcheol shakes his head at his stubbornness, the smile changing into one of wonder, “What was it like? Getting the award?”

“Incredible,” Jihoon smiles and it's honest, even if it's laced with hesitancy. “Carats and us wish you could have been there, though. It felt weird not having you.” And it’s true, it did, but he’s scared of getting Seungcheol to beat himself up over this even more, which is why he adds, “it was still fucking great.”

Seungcheol grins at that, the anxious expression finally replaced by one that’s full of joy and love, for him, the fans, all of them. It makes Jihoon pull him closer, grabbing the edges of the blanket and pulling Seungcheol to him, the taller boy looking kinda ridiculous almost falling into his lap like that.  
  


“I mean it, though. You should focus on getting enough relaxing time in. I want you take this break seriously and only come back when you feel like you can.”

Seungcheol nods, looking a little like he got scolded, even with how serious the topic actually is. His lower lip juts out in what seems to be him subconsciously pouting.

Jihoon leans forward and kisses him then, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s waist, pulling him closer.  
The action gets a smile out of Seungcheol, the corners of his mouth pulling up when they kiss, and it’s like Jihoon can feel the weight dropping off of him. He smooths his hands over Seungcheol’s shoulders, feels the tension leaving them too. Feels his boyfriend’s breath stuttering a little when Jihoon lets his fingers wander into his hair, pulling the sweater-hood down and softly tugging at the black strands.

“Missed me that much?” Seungcheol asks, and he looks so cocky asking, teeth digging into his perfect bottom lip, and it’s weird, seeing him like this after the sad lump he had been just minutes prior. It makes Jihoon feel worried. He wonders how much Seungcheol can really hide and hopes he can help him let go of all of the worry in his head, all the thoughts that made him shake with anxiety on stage, then at home.  
  


Instead of answering, Jihoon pulls him even closer, onto his lap, despite their size difference, and keeps kissing him, long enough to make Seungcheol squirm against him. 

“I got you,” Jihoon whispers against his cheek, tries to put in how much he means it, how much he wants to care for him, until all of this doesn't feel so heavy anymore. He nuzzles along the soft skin, gently scraping his teeth down the lobe of his ear. “I got you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then everyone else burst into the living room and squished Scoups into a big, big hug.
> 
> Yell at me about Jicheol pls
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/AudreyRoscoe)  
> 


End file.
